


Finding Ma'at

by TouzokuouBakura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouzokuouBakura/pseuds/TouzokuouBakura
Summary: Ma'at is a debate and a theme in Ancient Egypt. Thief King Bakura was seeking Ma'at, and so was Atemu. So what is the answer?





	1. Chapter 1

Atemu looked outside, the chill night air blowing through the stone window. The sounds of the wind whistled through the palace, it was drafty because come the dry season it would have needed to be.

Was he alive? Dead? Atemu stood up and walked outside on his balcony, looking at the very alive not very dead very lit active night city. It must be before everyone’s bedtime, but the city never really slept.

A cold chill wind hit him then, as cold as it could get by the Theban necropolis. He shivered as ghostly hands seemed to massage his shoulders and a scream rent inside his head.

He stepped backwards, clutching his head as the echo died down.

He was back in Ancient Egypt, that was for sure. The last thing he remembered was raising his trademark thumbs up to his Aibou and company.

Yes, yes he was dead.

Yes, yes he was passed on.

Yes, yes everyone must be here.

Except for one person…. oh, what indeed was justice?

A scream rent the city as people crowded around some guards. Atemu looked down. Yes indeed, it was the thief.

Five minutes later he was on his horse and the guards were kneeling, and the bloodied spirit of Bakura was over his horse’s back, breathing heavily.

“Why…” Bakura managed to get out.

“Because what is justice?” Atemu sniffed sadly. “You’re coming with me. This is justice. Mercy…”


	2. Finding Ma’at II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies, arguments, ghostly screams, what is going on?

It was still a chill night and the echoes of ghostly screams still whirled around Atem as Mahaad bandaged Bakura’s wounds. It all seemed so real. How was the afterlife just like life?

Bakura was hissing in pain as Mahaad applied topical balm to his scratches, it stung. Atem sighed and left the room, wandering in search of his father.

A few hours later and no father, cousin, or uncle, he wandered back to Bakura’s temporary bedroom. The thief was fluttering in and out of consciousness, and mumbling “Mother… Father…. Meryt…”

Who was Meryt? Atem wondered in shock.

“My big sister,” Bakura said faintly. “I can hear all your thoughts. Can you hear mine?”

Atem shook his head and said No.

“Hmm… weird. So this is the Beautiful Land of the West. We are just here. Isn’t such a beautiful land, is it?” Bakura cackled and coughed. “I guess religion lied…. Of course, it always does.”

Atem scowled. “Why do you think the Gods would lie? Or at least, the priests who always took care of everyone?”

“Everyone lies,” Bakura responded, licking a pointy canine. “Your uncle lied, therefore Kul Elna, therefore the entire debacle. That shit-man pathologically lied to everyone. And obviously, the system lies, so else we would be enjoying candied figs and honey pork.”

Atem went red but Bakura was right, he thought. “What the--- watch your mouth!!”

“I can’t, my eyes are in my head,” Bakura responded.

“Ugh!!” Atem was frustrated and more frustrated that Bakura was right and probably had been right all along. “So what do you want to do now?” Atem raised an eyebrow and nearly spat out the words.

“Lay here, live here, heal,” Bakura rolled over to face Atem, opening one bruised eye.”Wouldn’t that be… as you say…. Justice? Or am I too much of a sinner for even you?”


End file.
